


A Love That Will Never Go Past Friendship

by Taloko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bad at summaries, Character in distress, F/F, If it's three in the morning and you need something sad to read then come read this, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Please read, Sad, Scorpia loves Catra who doesn't return her feelings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, hinted catradora, i'm sorry i'm bad at tagging, one sided scorpia/catra, rated t for self harm references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taloko/pseuds/Taloko
Summary: Scorpia is in love with Catra who doesn't return her feelings. She knows Catra never will return her feelings but that's okay, because being by her side is enough.





	A Love That Will Never Go Past Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note here at the beginning. There is a lot of she and her being used. I did my best to make sure I was specific on who was being referenced but if there are spots that are confusing, please put it down in the comments. Thank you. Please enjoy!

It's easy to fall in love with someone who doesn't love you back. Sometimes it's too easy. Even though Scorpia is a force captain like Catra, and works closely beside her, she's always watching her from a distance. Scorpia does her best to get closer to Catra, but the other female makes it very clear what her boundaries are and Scorpia will only be able to get as close as Catra will let her. Scorpia knows it's futile, but she tries to get Catra to open up to her anyway. The want for Catra to trust her completely is strong and she'll wait an eternity if she has too to earn it.

But even though she's willing to wait, a dull ache always fills her chest every time she watches Catra push herself past her limits. Catra works hard, harder than anyone else Scorpia knows. Catra wants to be needed, to have a purpose, so she works hard to prove herself to be capable of anything and everything. But no matter how hard she tries, she always seems to fall short somehow.

When she does fall short, she always manages to hide her disappointment in herself. No one suspects anything. All they see is Catra being her usual grumpy, arrogant self. It fills Scorpia with rage every time she hears the other horde members say horrible things about Catra when they understand nothing about her.

"She's lazy. She never shows up for training and probably passes all her files and work onto someone else."

"She's too mean. How does she expect anyone to like or respect her if she's rotten all the time?"

"She's selfish and only cares about herself."

Scorpia has to grit her teeth and try to hold herself back from doing something she might regret.

They don't see the dullness that fills Catra's eyes when she's failed a mission, the way her eyes widen in fear when Shadow Weaver or Hordak yells at her, the tears she holds back when she reminisces in memories of her past. They don't see the way her ears fold down when she is upset, or how her tail droops a little lower than usual when something is bothering her. Scorpia on the other hand notices. She sees it all.

She notices that every time Catra leaves to go back to her room, she always returns with very faint blood splotches on parts her clothes, indicating fresh scratches.

Scorpia knows what Catra does to herself behind closed doors. She found out about Catra's mental breakdowns when she went to check up on her after Shadow Weaver yelled at her. Before she could knock on the door she heard a muffled scream. Worried, she cracked the door open to see Catra clutching a pillow as she sobbed on the floor. Parts of her uniform were scratched up and small beads of blood formed at the top of her skin where the scratches were.

Scorpia never confronted Catra about that incident. She didn't know how to without risking making it worse. Mental breakdowns like those were frequent. When Catra was feeling particularly stressed, she would go back to her room where she could handle her negative emotions in private, away from everyone else.

In moments like those all Scorpia wants to do is scoop Catra in her arms, hold her close, and not let go. She wants to reassure Catra that everything is okay, that she is loved, that Scorpia loves her and will love her no matter what. That she's in love with her. She'll never let those last words leave her lips. She knows Catra will never feel the same.

Instead she continues to watch from the distance and accepts whatever interaction with Catra she can get, good or bad. 

Every time Catra praises her for a job well done, her face burns redder than her claws and she can't help but bite her lip and smile, feeling immense pride that she could be useful to her love. When Catra smiles and laughs, Scorpia feels a strange warm feeling spread throughout her entire body. The world somehow seems brighter and Scorpia knows the day is going to be a good one.

Being able to work with Catra, stand by her side, breathe the same air as her, fills Scorpia with unbelievable joy. Her heart pounds against her chest, ready to rip out of her body every time Catra makes eye contact and acknowledges her.

In those rare moments that Catra presents herself in her most vulnerable form, Scorpia is careful and gentle. One wrong move and Catra would shut her away again. Scorpia wants to be one of the rare few that Catra goes to when she can't turn to anyone else. She cherishes those moments that Catra shows that she trusts her, even if it's only a little.

Catra hates being touched, she makes that very clear. But every so often she sits close enough to Scorpia to lean against her. Sometimes it's because she's tired and needs a minute to shut her eyes, other times it's because she just needs to be close to someone. Of course Scorpia lets her. She'll take any chance she can to get close to Catra, especially physically. Her eyes gaze down at her precious wildcat. Catra's breathing is calm and steady and her ears flick slightly at sounds in the distance. She smells nice, like a mixture of the lavender candle Scorpia placed in her room to help her distress, and the outdoors. 

Sometimes if she's feeling confident, she'll put and arm around Catra and pull her closer. Maybe she'll even rest her head against Catra's. Anxiety fills her as she waits to see Catra's reaction. It's a hit or a miss. Sometimes Catra gets annoyed and pulls away. Other times, she leans in closer, enjoying the physical contact. Of course Catra would never admit it out loud, but she feels safe and protected when she's with Scorpia. 

Even though she loves her wildcat dearly, being near her can be suffocating. Her feelings continue to grow more and more by the day. Thoughts of Catra cloud her mind, distracting her from tasks that need her focus. When it's time to call it a day, she returns to her room and lays down on her bed. Every now and then warm tears trickle down her cheeks.

Her chest fills with that dull ache again, but this time for a different reason. She knows Catra will never feel the same about her and she knows their relationship won't go farther than friends. It physically hurts but she realizes that Catra's heart is with someone else and it will stay will that person forever. In the end she's fine with just being Catra's friend. As long as she can be close to her, that's all that matters.

 When Scorpia lies in her bed she has to wonder. When Catra looks at Adora...does she feel the same way Scorpia feels about her?...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi there! Is anyone emotionally crushed? I hope so, because that's what I was aiming for! I'm a cruel creature who enjoys emotionally tormenting herself, her readers, and fictional characters. With all that being said, I hope you all enjoyed this. I know the grammar is really bad, this is something that I've been working on and hope to get better at!
> 
> I love the interaction these two characters have! Lets take a minute and appreciate that Scopria is the best friend we all need. She's supportive, loving, and there for you always! Scorpia and Catra aren't my favorite ship in this show. Catra and Adora stand at the top. That being said I do love this pairing a lot. Maybe I'll write a fanfic where Scorpia's love is requited. Let us see!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please go check out my other stuff. I may not be the best writer, but I'm working hard to improve my skills everyday! I love this show so I plan to write a lot more for it. I already have a cute Adora/Glimmer fluff that I'm working on. Honestly season three can't come fast enough. Sorry for the long rant >.<. Any constructive criticism to help better my writing is always welcomed in the comments below. Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
